Fireworks Toward the Sun
by DarkRyan75
Summary: A day in the life of Hyuuga Hanabi, through troubles and joys with the help of her older sister, Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: All author comments were done during the chapter and were not edited. Most things were revised after mentiong the rough draft stuff.

HAY PEOPLEZ ANOTHER FANFIC I'LL NEVER COMPLETE

Haha. Clever title? Nope. But shoot me. I like Hanabi. She's such an underdeveloped character that better appear in the manga soon.

This will take place sometime during the first part of Naruto. Hanabi will thus be seven and Hinata twelve-thirteen.

As always, this is the rough draft version. Even though I never improve my drafts enough to make final copies.

TRANSLATION NOTES:

(O)tou - Father

(O)nee - Sister

Futon - A Japanese style bed, often a mattress on the floor.

Shouji - Sliding doors made with paper.

Tatami Mats - The floor.

I enjoy studying Japanese housing. Shut up.

-------

The sun rose too quickly today.

Living in the eastern wing, the little girl was always the first to see the morning sun. The power of the sunlight had prevented the brunette from remaining in the land of dreams, away from the troubles of reality. She arose from her futon, knowing sleeping would soon be impossible. Taking off her nightwear, she dressed in her usual outfit- a fishnet with a dark shirt and pants. She preferred it when someone else dressed her, always filled with doubt over whether or not she made a mistake.

Deciding to leave the mess on the floor to the maids, the young girl left her room. Taking a peek into the adjacent bedroom, she saw Hinata, her older sister. Their father often mocked Hinata, insulting her with words like 'weak' and 'pathetic'. But she was the heiress. What would that make her, the younger sibling, she wondered.

The questions within her head dispersed instantly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, she saw it was her father, Hiashi. A man with features of stone.

"Hanabi," her father said her name, a cold look in his eyes. As always.

"Y-yes, otou-san...?" Hanabi asked, already knowing what he wanted.

"Stop messing around, it is time for your training," Her father told her, "Be ready in five minutes," And so he left down the hall. disappearing out of sight.

Training. A word Hanabi often dreaded. Her father had always paid attention to her. But not in the way she wanted. He told her she had more potential than her older sister. And so she would receive the training.

Hanabi ran down toward their training grounds, having a maid outside the shouji aid her in what she needed. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her right thigh, a feat she still couldn't do by herself. She had yet to learn to even tie a knot. She was then acquitted with a kunai holster and a pouch hooked to the back of her pants. The usual shinobi attire. Not wanting to keep her father waiting, she entered the room.

She hated the feeling the room gave her. She could taste sweat and a hint of blood in the air, air that was always full of tension. She stood directly in front of her father, and did what he instructed. Taking a kunai from the holster, she attacked.

"You flinch too easy!" She fell for a feint attack.

"Don't lower your defenses!" She let her arm drop and received a blow to the shoulder.

"Pay attention!" He quickly cut her cheek before she could react.

"Your balance needs to be centered!" She fell backwards at a simple push.

These were but a few of the problems Hanabi had. Exhausted, she felt great relief when he said halt. But it was not to last. After the combat training, "the warm-up", as her father called it, she would practice her family's fighting style- Juuken. According to her mentors, chakra control was the one thing she didn't excel at. This drew the temper of her father. Hanabi wondered how her father could find all these faults, and yet chakra control was the only one mentioned. Chakra control. She realized she's been focusing a lot on it lately, but hadn't taken the time to improve it.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi slowly activated her Byakugan, hating the strain on her eyes. It was the special trait all members of her family had, and she had just begun to learn its uses.

"Attack my high line!" She missed several times.

"Your body is too stiff!" She was pushed back, trying to relax herself.

"Expel your chakra through your fingertips!" And she couldn't. And thus she suffered.

"Enough," Hiashi stated, bitterly. He took his cane and left her in the room. Hanabi could feel his disappointment in her. But, for some reason, he still saw potential in her, even though her chakra control was horrible. She was thankful for that. But even that didn't stop the burning in her face, the twist in her stomach.

She made her way back to her bedroom, collapsing onto the tatami mats. The maids had already folded her futon back up, and the academy would begin soon. Sleep would be impossible right now, despite how much she longed for it.

Suddenly, the shouji slid open. It was Hinata.

"O... Onee-chan..." Hanabi stuttered, attempting to recompose herself.

"Otou-san wished for me to accompany you to the academy today, Hanabi-chan..." Hinata told her. Hanabi noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Before Hanabi could stand, Hinata rubbed a cold cream on her cheek. The smell and feel bothered her slightly, but it was also soothing. Hinata took Hanabi's hand and led her to the Ninja Academy.

There was no way she could be better than Hinata, Hanabi thought to herself.

-------

Yeah, yeah. I write depressing fanfics. So sue me.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE ACADEMY LOLZ.

I already have the chapters planned out, at least. Morning (Training), Afternoon (Academy), Evening (Dinner/Free time), and Night (Bedtime)

... After that, I have no clue. If I even get that far.

I have also decided that this takes place around the time of the Chuunin Exams, before Hiashi changed his ways about things with the Neji fight. Thus he's, in short, a bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PEOPLEZ

IMMA GONNA START THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY LULZ

More notes:

-In Japanese, alphabetical order is a bit strange. I don't really understand it, but, like the Databooks. N comes before H. In fact, H is one of the last ones. Vowels go first, I think.

-Ijime is a random character I made up. Her name means 'bullying'.

-------

The two Hyuuga sisters left the residence silently.

Hanabi glanced at her sister. The sister that wasn't allowed to even be her sister. Months earlier, after Hinata became a Genin, their father disowned Hinata for being a failure. Would this mean her father would disown her if she didn't succeed?

Hinata seemed to understand her sister's doubts. She kept one hand on Hanabi's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, unwillingly causing her remember the soreness she still felt from training.

And before she knew it, they were already at the academy's doorstep. She was acknowledged by her mentors as an above average student, perhaps even a genius. But Hanabi knew her faults. She knew she was sheltered, that she had problems in her ability.

The bell rang. Hanabi quickly entered, taking one final glance at Hinata for the morning. It might have been her imagination, but for a split second, Hanabi thought a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of Hinata's mouth.

Once inside, she realized a bit too late that she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. Her stomach growled in frustration. Maybe her diet gives her poor chakra control, she thought.

She heard the other students talk. Her mind thought of what they may be talking about. Gossip behind her about the scratch on her cheek. Envy over her performance. Sensei's entrance made her relieved, silencing the class. Iruka-sensei, he was the one most students liked. He had a friendly aura around him, even if he got angry often. After his greetings to the class, he began a usual lecture. Hanabi zoned out, paying more attention to her soreness and hunger. She could pick up on what she missed later.

"... for the test!" Test? Hanabi sat up straight. They were having a test today?

"Today, we'll see today how well you can mold chakra..." Iruka began as Hanabi came to a realization. She became so self critical of her chakra control because she was supposed to study for today. Her heart sank. She wasn't prepared.

"We'll go in alphabetical order..." At least this meant she'd had time to practice within her head. Maybe class would end before it was her turn. She could cram until she had enough for one class.

He was already in the Ne's. Hanabi's mind started to panic. Her worst subject. She would become a failure in the eyes of her class. Her father would find out instantly and severely punish her. She would be disowned.

The Hi's. Her name would be next.

"Iruka-sensei...?" Hanabi rose her hand.

"Yes, Hanabi?" She had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"I need to... use the restroom..." She attempted to ignored the snickers of the children behind her. Iruka-sensei allowed her; she was of noble blood, after all. Hanabi casually made her way down the hall, keeping her eye on the clock. She returned a few seconds before the bell rung, dismissing the academy to lunch. She avoided the test for today, she thought.

However, Iruka-sensei grabbed her shoulder. She cringed.

"Hanabi, since this will probably be easy for you, should I give you the test here? No distractions to bother you, either," Sensei smiled.

"Uh... well... O-okay..." Hanabi's plan failed. Now she would be without breakfast or lunch. Perhaps sensei would go easy on her.

"Hanabi..."

"Yes...?"

"You fail," She wished that would've sounded gentler. She could already feel the dryness in her throat and the burning in her eyes.

"But," But? "You may retake the test next class."

Relief rushed through Hanabi, tears building up her eyes. She wouldn't be disowned today. The bell rung again as kids left lunch. It was now time for outdoor lessons. Hanabi took her shuriken from a woman sensei, Namida-sensei. She seemed a bit eccentric for a sensei, and was called a feminist by a few boys she knew.

Hanabi began hitting the targets with little effort. These drills were nothing compared to her morning ones. Most boys were amazed by her, most girls jealous. But why? These exercises were simple, and there were students much better in certain areas than she was. The other kids were probably just lazy or something.

Suddenly, she felt her legs get wobbly, her vision slightly blurry. She was used to fatigue, once or twice seeing everything in purple tints for a few minutes, but not so early in the day. Another girl noticed this, Ijime. She had a devious grin on her face, taking advantage of the situation. By flaunting her next shuriken throw, she kicked out Hanabi's foot from under her. The little Hyuuga fell on her bottom, dazed, in mud. Many of the other students laughed.

Both her eyes and faced burned. Namida-sensei helped her to her feet, believing the entire incident to be an accident. Hanabi scowled, being publicly humiliated in front of her entire class.

"The bell will ring soon, let's get you cleaned up," Sensei said, taking her inside. Hanabi narrowed her eyes at Ijime, entering the building. She'd have to get back at her at a later time. Washing the mud off of her hands and clothes, Namida-sensei handed her a new set of clothing. It would be impractical to get new clothing from her house so close to the end of the day, after all. The clothes were uncomfortable to Hanabi, though, making a mental note not to get dirty often.

The final bell rung.

"Thank you, sensei... I'll have onee-chan return these to you as soon as I get home," She bowed in respect, then quickly ran out the door.

She noticed a swing set sitting outside the academy, one that kids had always played on throughout the day. However, she could not recall a time in her life where she had never sat on a swing. All the other students and their parents were now gone. She sat down in the swing, wishing to try it out. But it wasn't moving.

Suddenly, she felt a push. She gripped the ropes of the swings tightly, nervous. Ijime? Or worse...?

It was Hinata. Hanabi's face turned a deep shade of red. Hinata sat down on the swing next to her. "You have to have a push in order to swing. Kick your legs out and in."

Hanabi couldn't make it work for her, however. Hinata stood and began pushing her again. Hanabi enjoyed the feeling, the wind in her face and hair, the height she was going. She closed her eyes and let go.

Thud.

-------

This chapter was worse. I fail at life at the academy.

I don't know why, but I decided to also have Hanabi hungry throughout once I remembered chakra is helped with food and that I didn't have her eat breakfast.

Am I a mean person?

I think I'm a mean person.


	3. Chapter 3

YES. CHAPTER THREE IS HERE.

I entered a Naruto fanfiction contest without having any good ones AND SO I RESORTED TO FINISHING THIS ONE. I've also revised and edited the previous chapters, making it flow a little better.

NOW FOR THE ENDING CHAPTER MAYBE. I DON'T KNOW. I'LL WRITE ALONG AND SEE WHAT DEVELOPS.

More notes.

Zabuton - Those pillows Japanese people sit on sometimes.

(O)nii - Brother.

Nemaki - I believe they're a type of Kimono/Yukata pajamas thing. Google it.

-------

Hinata carried Hanabi home on her shoulders. Falling off the swing caused Hanabi to injure her ankle, making her unable to walk home. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to her father, but for now, she didn't really care. They had to get home quickly, as the sky grew dark.

Hanabi had noticed Hinata's face was becoming paler and paler. Was she getting sick? Her stomach interrupted her thoughts, growling lowly, causing her to blush.

"Someone's hungry... Let's get home quick so you can have..dinner..." Hinata stopped suddenly, nervous. Hanabi looked over her shoulder, catching sight of what Hinata saw.

Hyuuga Neji. Hanabi had seen him around the Hyuuga residence. He was one of those branch members, if she remembered correctly. Her brother. Why would such a lowly member of our family cause Hinata to become so scared? Hanabi then recalled what happened to Hinata a few weeks ago. She had lost in the Chuunin Exams and almost died. Is that because of Neji-nii-san, Hanabi asked herself.

Shortly after that incident, the sisters arrived home. Luckily, the rain began shortly after they were inside. Removing their sandals, Hinata carried her younger sister into the kitchen, letting her rest on a zabuton near the table. Hanabi rubbed her ankle, smiling. Dinner would be coming soon. She hoped her dizziness and fatigue would die down once she filled her stomach.

Unfortunately, it was not to be had. Hiashi entered the kitchen, not even acknowledging Hinata's presence. He roughly brought Hanabi to her feet by her arm, making her cringe, still feeling sore from her ankle.

"You still need more training of your chakra control. I received a message from the academy about a test earlier today. You'll have your dinner once I see sufficient results," their father said, trying to tug her along. Hinata interjected.

"O-otou-san! Maybe it would be better if Hanabi eats first-" He just ignored her, however. Hanabi was brought back into the training room, ignoring the dull pains still aching her shoulder and ankle.

No progress. Hanabi was simply too exhausted to control her chakra better than she usually could. Hiashi scowled and sent her to her room without dinner. Hanabi groaned loudly to herself. She was hurting and starving. She had made a poor performance in her father's eyes. Surely she would become a failure too. "A failure..."

"Failure?" Hinata had entered her room. Hanabi caught the scent of something delectable. Sitting up, she noticed Hinata had a basket in her hands, "Cinnamon rolls. I made them myself while you were training... Since you didn't have much to eat today, after all."

Hanabi beamed. She devoured the cinnamon rolls, letting Hinata have the occasional roll. Once she was finished, she drank a tall glass of milk Hinata had also gotten for her. Once finished with her stomach filled, Hinata took her out of the loaned academy clothes, dressing her now in a nemaki for bed. Laying on her futon, she fell back into sleep.

Thunder.

Hanabi quickly sat up, awoken by the roaring storm. The bottom of her futon and her nemaki were sodden, an unfortunate and childish problem of hers. Lightning flashed through the window, and thunder cracked again. Ignoring the fact she wet her bed, she entered the hallway, tense. Thunder and other loud noises had always frightened her easily. She couldn't go back to sleep in this storm. She glanced around.

Hinata's room. She ran inside. Hinata-nee-chan would be able to help her. Years ago, Hanabi would've fled to the safety of their mother or father. Seeing as that's impossible for a girl her age, she would now decide to seek comfort in Hinata.

Hinata soon awoke to Hanabi's attempts to stir her, sitting up, "Hanabi...? It's past midnight... What are you doing up?" Hanabi didn't utter a word, instead, she got under Hinata's blanket, laying on her futon. Hearing the storm and seeing Hanabi's pajamas, Hinata seemed to have understood what happened. She laid back down, cradling her in her arms, both of them falling back into sleep.

The sun reached Hanabi's eyes a little later that morning, waking her up after Hinata had risen. Training wasn't scheduled today. She had the academy off. Hanabi's spirits had risen. Hinata touched her shoulder, pointing out the window. Fireworks shot off, heading east in the direction of the sun.

"It must be the beginning of a festival for the end of the Chuunin Exams... Want to go?" Hinata asked Hanabi, helping her up. Hanabi nodded.

Hinata and Hanabi walked together eastward, toward the fireworks, the sun shining brilliantly.

-------

... AND THAT'S THE END. Probably. I don't care. One day is enough.

... Did...

Did I just finish a fanfic?

...skdfmsdjfnjsnfjsdfjlfkmelfml I FINISHED SOMETHING. THREE CHAPTERS, BUT STILL. I FINISHED SOMETHING. YAYAYAYAYAY.

Also. Spellcheck apparently says that skdfmsdjfnjsnfjsdfjlfkmelfml is a real word. Huh.


End file.
